SOUL SISTER
by cloud.ky
Summary: Karena Yoongi adalah satu-satunya yang paling Jimin butuhkan, dan Yoongi adalah satu-satunya belahan jiwa Jimin. Warn; minyoon, jimin!top/ yoongi!bottom, plotless, ooc, au, bl, shonen-ai!


SOUL SISTER

park jimin min yoongi

.

A fanfiction about Minyoon

.

Note; karakter dalam cerita ini bukanlah milik saya, mereka hanya milik orang tua mereka, para fans, agensi, dan Tuhan. Fanfict ini terinspirasi dari lagu "Hey, Soul Sister" yang dinyanyikan oleh Train dan fanfict ini seratus persen milik saya.

.

happy reading

Sebuah suara di pagi hari selalu membangunkannya. Bukan dering jam weker, ataupun suara berisik dari alarm ponsel yang menurut Jimin menyebalkan, tetapi suara lembut Yoongi. Dalam rengkuhan posesifnya tiap-tiap malam hingga pagi, Yoongi akan berbisik " Bangun, Jiminie hyung sayang" lalu mengecup garis rahangnya yang tajam sekali-dua kali. Jimin akan langsung mendapatkan kesadarannya, lalu menunduk dan mendapati yang lebih muda menatapnya sayu, dengan mata rubah yang dibingkai bulu mata tebal.

" Selamat pagi, Yoongi."

" Selamat pagi, Jiminie hyung."

Lalu cuddling hingga pukul setengah enam pagi, berdebat tentang setelan apa yang harus Jimin pakai hari ini, mempermasalahkan gaya rambut Jimin yang rusak karena Jimin terlalu sering menyugar rambutnya, padahal Yoongi sudah merapihkannya. Atau Jimin yang selalu menempel ketika Yoongi memasak.

" Jimin hyung! Nanti setelanmu bau pancake! Minggir sana!"

" Biar saja, biar mereka lapar ketika mencium bau ku."

Yoongi berdecak ketika mendengarnya. Hendaknya ia ingin melayangkan spatula panas itu ke wajah hyung kesayangannya, tapi si pancake harus dibalik sekarang juga. Yoongi menyerah, lagipula Yoongi mana tega memukulkan spatula panas ke wajah tampan kekasihnya?

Mereka akan makan berdua di pantry dapur, diselingi tawa, mengabaikan etika diam dan khidmat ketika sedang makan dan memilih untuk saling melempar candaan. Mereka berdua bahagia, tentu saja.

Dan Jimin begitu bahagia ketika Yoongi sekali sepemikiran dengan dirinya. Ketika ia melamar Yoongi tentu saja. Ia bukan tipe romantis, jadi ia selipkan cincin kecil berwarna hitam dengan berlian kecil ke jari manis Yoongi ketika ia terlelap. Ia bahkan tak meninggalkan notes atau apapun pada cincinnya.

Hingga pada pagi hari, Jimin tidak menemukan ia terbangun karena suara lembut Yoongi. Tetapi karena menemukan dirinya hampir mati kehabisan nafas karena Yoongi memeluknya terlalu erat.

" Jimin hyung! Cincin ini buat Yoongi, kan?"

Ucapnya pagi itu sambil menunjukkan cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Jimin mengangguk. Yoongi tersenyum. Pipinya mulai tercoreng dengan rona merah. Merasa dicintai dan dibutuhkan teramat sangat oleh yang lebih tua.

" Jadi?"

Jimin berbisik rendah di telinga Yoongi. Pria porselen itu memerah sampai ke telinga, dengan pasti ia mengangguk dan menguselkan kepalanya ke dada telanjang Jimin. Ia bisa mendengar detakan menggila disana. Begitu jelas, dan ia bahagia karena jantung itu berdetak allegro karena dirinya.

Jimin bilang pada Yoongi, jika ia yang memberinya arah hidup, membuatnya menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia percaya pada Yoongi sepenuhnya, seperti seorang anak pada ibunya. Lalu pagi itu ditutup dengan sebuah ciuman basah penuh afeksi dari keduanya.

Mereka selalu baik. Mereka menunjukkan kasih sayang dimanapun dan kapanpun. Masih dengan salju pada bulan Februari, keduanya saling menggenggam tangan dalam kantung jaket Jimin. Sekali-kali yang lebih tua meremas tangan yang lebih muda agar tetap hangat.

" Jimin hyung, kenapa hyungie suka sekali meremas tanganku?"

Dengan rambut hitamnya Yoongi bertanya. Dia makin imut omong-omong. Seperti ia semakin muda tiap harinya. Jika sebelumnya Jimin mengatainya kelihatan seperti bocah SD, kali ini Yoongi terlihat seperti bocah TK.

" Tanganmu itu lebih besar dari punyaku, tanganmu hangat, aku suka."

Jawab Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum, lalu mengucapkan " Ehe~" dengan pipi yang memerah. Kemudian memeluk Jimin erat-erat, Yoongi bilang ia tidak ingin tangan Jimin saja yang hangat, tapi seluruh badannya juga. Jimin terkekeh, lalu sebuah pemikiran terlintas di kepalanya. Jimin berbisik bahwa Yoongi bisa menghangatkannya lebih baik dari ini di kamar mereka. Dan Yoongi buru-buru mendorong Jimin menjauh, ia malu. Jimin tertawa melihatnya. Yoonginya lucu sekali. Ingatkan mereka, keduanya masih ada di pinggir jalan dengan tujuan utama ingin membeli sup ayam hangat.

Jimin memperbolehkan Yoongi-nya melakukan apa saja. Ia hanya butuh melihat pemuda pucat itu tertawa bahagia dan tetap berada di sampingnya. Ia seperti sakit, dan Yoongi adalah obatnya. Seperti gangster dan pembunuh, melengkapi satu sama lain meski nyatanya berbeda. Bahagia bersama Yoongi adalah impiannya, dan itu tercapai.

Yoongi membuat dirinya menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Yoongi juga yang membuat Jimin bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Yoongi selalu bilang, " There's nothing hyung can't be!" dengan senyum gusinya yang manis.

Yoongi adalah belahan jiwa Jimin, separuh nafas, detak jantung, dan dunianya. Meskipun Yoongi bukanlah sosok yang dia kriteriakan dahulu.

Jimin tak ingin kehilangan barang sesuatu pun dari Yoongi, apapun yang Yoongi lakukan, itu berdampak pada Jimin. Sekecil apapun.

Saat Yoongi menciumnya di bibir. Efeknya membekas pada otak kirinya.

Sisi rasional nya ambyar sudah, efeknya terasa. Ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun kecuali Yoonginya. Dan itu akan membekas hingga kapanpun.

Ciuman itu, pelukan itu, sapaan pagi yang hangat itu, serta seluruh cinta dan perhatian yang Yoongi berikan, akan terus membekas di hati dan pikiran Jimin, selamanya.

Meskipun Yoonginya sudah tidak ada lagi di sisinya sekarang.

Meskipun Yoonginya sudah abadi disana, ia selalu tersenyum dan bahagia merasakan afeksi yang masih membekas dalam dirinya.

the end

Author's note; oke, uhm... hai~!!! Saya Cloud.ky! Penulis baru untuk cerita Minyoon! Ini karya pertama saya, jadi masih butuh kritik dan saran. Mohon bimbingannya, semua! Sampai bertemu lagi di karya Cloud berikutnya! Bye~

p.s; jangan timpuk/ bunuh saya, please! Bye~(2)


End file.
